<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today and tomorrow by Lulatha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623603">Today and tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulatha/pseuds/Lulatha'>Lulatha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of our time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulatha/pseuds/Lulatha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One would say that today was a beautiful day, and dear Penelope featherington could not agree more, perphaps tomorrow would be just as beautiful as today is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Bridgerton &amp; Colin Bridgerton, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of our time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today and tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One would say that today was a beautiful day, and dear Penelope featherington could not agree more on that, it was a quiet and sunny day and she was having tea with Éloïse her best friend, moreover the one whom her heart most desire was a mere few feets away from the both of them.<br/>
Colin had been home for a week now and no talks of more travelling had been heard from him so far, one could only wonder why.</p><p>While Penelope was not considered attractive by the society of our days, she was faf from being ugly and was what one would call an artist, she was a magificent writer, had a kind soul wich shined whithin her, knew how to listen and had a wit like none else, all things one would say to be attractive in someone, and that my dear reader was something that Colin Bridgerton: third son of lady violet Bridgerton, was quite aware of, whether he fully realized it or not.</p><p>The boy was currently eyeing her, as dicreet as one can be, he fancied himself to be unnoticed to everyone and he was right  except clearly, to his Mother, as nothing truly escape the eye of a caring- and matchmaking- Mother, and as she catched him looking at the fire haired girl, she sighed with slight frustrations and lots of fondness at her son's obliviousness.</p><p>Penelope...beautiful. kind Penelope was sadly quite as oblivious as him regarding his own feelings towards her and with good cause, anyone would, even slighly, find it hard to believe a man that says he love us, oh so dearly, when mere years ago he exclamed that he would never marry them, and that explains why the girl tried as hard as she could to not stare a him, to not notice him, so far she was partly suceeding in that, after all she could distract herself for a while with a nice discussion but not for long, not forcer and inevitably, her attention would always go back to him, but still she would not see.</p><p>"...I am certainly not going to marry Penelope Featherington!"</p><p>Those kind of words are not words to easily forget!<br/>
Forgive? Yes, but forget? No, not really.</p><p>And so Penelope did not notice, she did not look,....<br/>
She kept herself from hoping for him to return her feelings as much as she could.</p><p>                                                       *  </p><p>Sir Armand Tilcott, was a kind man, almost as kind as Colin, but still not Colin, and no matter how hard she tried to stop thinking of his beguiling smile, his dark hair, his beautiful green eyes, his...Well his Everything, she could not stop him from invading all of her thought, the more she tried not to think about him the more she did.</p><p>Despite this she was quite enjoying her evening, she though perhaps sur Tilcott was a kindred spirituel of hers, he enjoyed reading and dancing as much as she did and conversation was suprisingly easy with him, and he seemed to be enjoying his time with her as well, she would not say he was infatuated of her, his eyes, just like hers, strayed away far too much from her, for it to be possible. </p><p>Although It would have been easy to fall in love with him , her heart had already been taken long ago, but still she liked spending time with Sir Tilcott and told herself that she could marry him if he ever was inclined to it and maybe not be fully happy, butshe could be content with her life moving forward. </p><p>She could do this.</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of the room, one Colin Bridgerton was trying to stuff his mouth full of food.</p><p>He was angry, oddly so, but he was!<br/>
Penelope was dancing with a man he had not seen before, a well looking man he had to admit but still one he did not know, and he did not like that at all.</p><p>Mr.Bridgerton was staring quite intently at the two of them, frowning so much, that in fact he did not notice at all his second older brother standing right beside him.</p><p>"Are you going to stare at them all night long, brother?" </p><p>"What?" Colin tried to say on his mouth full, choking as he turned the other way towards benedict.</p><p>"I said, are going to stand here and brood until tomorrow morning comes or are you going to do something?" </p><p>He took his time, coughing and inhaling deeply, thinking something along the lines of "what in goddamn hell is benedict talking about ?", even as a little voice at the back of his head whispered to him that he knew dawn well what benedict was talking about.</p><p>"What ever do you mean by that?"</p><p>"Come now, Colin, you cannot be this oblivious, can you ?"</p><p>Clearly, he could, and it was quite apparent as all benedict got as an answer was a pair of confused eyes boring into his, and a very striking "What?"</p><p>"Oh, good god, aparently you can !"</p><p>"Why are you insulting me?"</p><p>"I am not insulting you "</p><p>"Yes you are ! You said i was oblivious wich i am not. "</p><p>"Yes you are!"</p><p>"No.I.Am.Not" he stressed out each words, to show his extreme annoyance.</p><p>"Oh realky, then why were you staring at miss Penelope and Sir Tilcott?"</p><p>".....i wasn't, i was simply watching over m-our dear Penelope, in case Sir Tilcoot... behave indecently towards her!" His? His Penelope, but she wasn't his !</p><p>Did he want her to be his, and he to be hers ?</p><p>"And that is the only reason, of course!" </p><p>"Absolutely" Colin lied trought his teeth. Then unnable to stop himself added "who is he anyway?" </p><p>Benedict smiled at him, looking very satisfied of himself, Colin grinded his teeth, to stop himself from punching his brother in the eye.</p><p>"He's Armand Tilcott, the new Earl of halloway, the only heir of the old Farrell, he arrived a few weeks ago a little before the start of the season, and has been dancing with Miss Featherington since the start of it, he's well educated and decent all around, there is nothing untoward on this man." Explained Benedict.</p><p>Colin growled, he did not like this man, nothing untoward to him or not, he did not like as he danced with penelope, as he made her laugh and smile, he felt like punching something.</p><p>"Good we wouldn't want for this man to be unseemly with penelope, so i will not let her out of my sight. " He said and then nodded his head to himself in approval.</p><p>"Well your not doing a very good job of it." Benedict exclamed while looking behind Colin.</p><p>On those words, the boy turned his green eyes towards what his brother was truing to show him and did not found Penelope at first, after searching for a bit he saw her walking along side the Earl towards the double doors, she seemingly was leaving the room with Sir Tilcott, a smile on her face, that same smile she had always shown him, full and blinding with its brightness.</p><p>This feeling that had been in his belly since he had first spotted her with the Earl, tightened darkly, sickenly.<br/>
It was a twisted feeling, that he couldn't shake off and without even realizing it he stepped towards them at hight speed, as he tried to reach Penelope and Sir Tilcott before they managed to reach the front ballroom doors.</p><p>Colin moved around dozens of People before reaching them from the side, he tried to calm his breathing and take on a nice expression before calling out to her, she turned around, her hair dancing surrounding her like halo and eyes shining gold and  amber in the ballroom light.</p><p>Her smile was now on him and he could not breath anymore.</p><p>His heart was racing like never before and his belly was now pleasently tingling, as if his awe and mere joy at the simple sight of her, was trying to crawl its way out of him, bursting to the seem of his being.</p><p>He could do nothing else but smile back, eyes full of a warmth only for her, he bowed low, lower than he had in years, but still not low enought, he thought, he felt as if he should be worshipping the ground she walked on, get on his knees and plead for her to always smile at him this way, it was such a deep feeling, a wild feeling.</p><p>"Penelope, good evening"</p><p>"Colin! yes it certainly is."</p><p>"I hope i'm not interupting anything important, but i was wondering if you would do me the honor of a dance ?" </p><p>She briefly looked hesitant, before her smile got softer and a little sad, she nodded and extented her card to him.</p><p>"Of course, i was saying goodbye to Sir Tilcott, I..." </p><p>Penelope looked around to find him a few feets away, already at the door, he nodded his head and smiled in what semmed to be encouragement before leaving.</p><p>"Shall we?" Colin asked while extending his hand for her to take and take she did, her hand was warm and soft much like the rest of her he noticed as they danced, god how he wished to pull her even closer to feel her against him solid and laughting as he wirled her on the dancefloor and to never, ever let go.</p><p>He wanted to drown himself in her and never leave her side and...Oh....oh.. he thought with sudden clarity, and it was quite an epiphany to realize the truth of it oh so suddendly.</p><p>Mr.Bridgerton, for a moment wondered when he started to think of her this way, because even as he did not fully realize the deepness of his feelings before now, he however was not an idiot, he had knew that she was particularly important to him. </p><p>And Mr.Bridgerton was certainly not one to beat around the bush either, as he could guess that he cherished her in a manner that was disctintely non-friendly, and much more romantic instead, he could disctintely remember all of the smiles he had seen on her face, all her laughs, her teasing and her sarcasm, all of her kindness, softness, slyness.</p><p>she was beautiful, gorgeous in fact, she was amazing, a goddess among mortals. A being that he was meant to love and worship for the rest of his days as she deserved.</p><p>Most of all, Colin wondered how no one had seen it. Her beauty, curvy in all the right places, Her brillant mind, her sharp wit, she was a blessing to this world and all these People were simply and dreadfully blind, well all except Sir Tilcott.</p><p> </p><p>But he saw her too, he truly did and found himself unable to look away, enraptured as he was with her, he did not notice that he had been staring at her lovingly...and passionately.</p><p>He thought deeply about it, about it all meant in the end and what he should do, and then proceeded to nod to himself, smirking, quite satisfied with his conclusion, his stare becoming more intense by the second.</p><p>She was very quickly turning red everywhere, and he found himself very interested in how far that blush could go, it was a good look on her , she looked lovely, unconsciously nibbling at her lips as she looked him in the eyes and felt herself hope once more, before trying to quash it away.</p><p>But she couldn't, not when he was looking at her like that, like she was everything that mattered; that he needed<br/>
Under his adoring eyes ,dancing as they were, Penelope felt beautiful, she felt wanted and dare she say loved.</p><p>But "Colin Bridgerton was never going to marry Penelope Featherington.", he had said those words years ago, but again that was said a long time ago, a lot could change in years of time and so could she be blamed for hoping again that he would love her ?</p><p>They said nothing and just kept looking at each other, now standing still until...</p><p>"And what are the two of you doing?" Said lady danbury as she was strolling up to them with a tiny smirk on her face, she looked very satisfied.</p><p>Penelope and Collin separated abruptly and felt heat crawl up their faces, they stuttered briefly before composing themselves.</p><p>"Good evening " bowed Colin.</p><p>"Lady Danbury, how is your evening ?" Penelope said, still a little red in the face.</p><p>"Not as bad as one would have though! And i believe yours is coming to it's end, miss Featherington" Lady danbury said while nodding her head to the right side of Penelope, and when she looked herself and saw her youngest sister coming towards them as gracefully as she could- and she could -, Penelope started walking towards her.<br/>
Thus Penelope payed her respect and departed back home with her familly.</p><p>For a Little while, there was no sound to be heard as both Colin and Lady Danbury watched Penelope leave..</p><p>..."The evening seemed good indeed,...for the two of you that is!" </p><p>"Lady Danbury.", Colin said, slightly flustered.</p><p>"Ohh please, we all know the truth here, come on out with it !" </p><p>"I will, I do intend to, Lady Danbury" his eyes were serious and entirely concentrated on what he was planning to do tomorrow, when he would see Penelope.</p><p>"Finally" she said her cane clicking on the ground as she walked<br/>
away. </p><p>                                                        *</p><p>The next evening saw the third brother Bridgerton at the Featherington house, he had a bouquet of daisies, yellow pansy and Hyacinthe in hands.</p><p>Upstairs in her room was one Penelope featherington currently giddy with excitement, she was animated by a nervous energy that had not left her since she has been told that Colin had called upon her, with yesterday evening still fresh in her mind, hope was as it's paroxysm in her.</p><p>She profoundly inspired then expired to calm herself but could not stop the giggle that escaped her lips before repeating the motions a few times and when she found herself ready, she took off for the drawing room.</p><p>There he was, tall and oh so charming, his quirky-and nervous- grin settled on her, he looked at her fully, admiring her face, her everything, she was georgeous, had her Mother and her sisters been  in the room, he would have paid them no mind, he only had eyes for penelope, too taken by the sight of her.</p><p>"Penelope, good evening" he held out the flowers for her to take wich she did.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, they're beautiful " she smiled, a tiny, delicate thing on her lips that made him burn for her with all he was.</p><p>"I wished to talk with you about something of greatest importance." He advanced towards her, standing closer to her being, as close as decency could allow him</p><p>"Talk?" Penelope asked, her eyes widening, they were large with surprise and so Brown,..her lips were parted and Pink, they looked soft, he pondered with awe of  how she would taste or what sound she would make would he dare to kiss her lips like he wanted to, how he wished he could simply discover the answer to that pondering right this instant.</p><p>"Yes, talk ! there is something i have to tell you, something i need to tell you. "  He told her, wetting his lips.</p><p>He was nervous, but he wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know, hell he wanted to shout it at the tops of his lungs for everyone and everything to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Penelope, i know i have taken a really long time to realise this and it truly took me seeing you with another man to even start to understand what i was feeling...and i would never have enough words to express how sorry i am for that. " </p><p>He started with a deep breathe, she looked surprised but also ecstatic, like she couldn't believe that he was saying what he was saying,..</p><p>"There would never be anyone but you for me, you lit a fire in my soul, incandescent, a fire wich never goes out" </p><p>Her heart was beating fast, like it never did before, she could barely believe this was happening, but she knew Colin, even the parts that could be foreign to her, she knew it all, she loved it all, he had made a home in her heart all those years ago and never left since then, today she was quite glad he did.</p><p>"Penelope i don't think i have ever truly felt love before i loved you, because I love you like i never did before, and i find myself not wanting for it to ever stop."</p><p>She felt tears start to fill her eyes, she though maybe this a dream it would not be a first, she pinched her arm, as it is usually enought to wake her up but she did not, she stayed right where she was, tears in her eyes, mouth open on a gasp and butterfly raging in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Colin,.." Penelope said in a breath, tears falling down her cheeks. </p><p>He smiled softly at her, brushing her tears away with his hands and tenderly took hold of her cheeks, he looked at her, mesmerized</p><p>" I am in love with you Penelope Featherington, My heart is and always will be yours, i believe it has been yours for quite some time already" </p><p>Adoration, love shined in his eyes, he drinked in the sight of her, still holding onto her cheeks, letting her get her bearing backs...</p><p>"Oh Colin..." </p><p>Her breathing was Quickening and she was flushed all over, eyes shining gold, she slightly smelled like lemons.</p><p>She looked delectable, he had the most sudden urge to throw all decorum out the Window and kiss her right this instant, tentation made him inches closer to her, more and more, but he could not, not yet first he had to hear her answer and then maybe,..yes maybe..</p><p> </p><p>"Penelope, i wish to court "The words echoed in the room, full of intensity and eagerness  </p><p>" Pen, I wish to marry, to wake beside you everyday of my life, to hold you and never let go but only if you would wish the same"</p><p>Penelope looked at him, she could have searched his face to see his honesty, had she had any doubt, but she did not have to, Colin was kind, he would never lie to her or mock her by saying this if he did not truly though it, truly want it.</p><p>"Yes, i wish the same"</p><p>Never had she seen a smile as big nor beautiful on his face before, never had she felt this happy before.<br/>
Colin found himself to be entranced by her, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her and her lips, she had said yes, and he could not contain himself anymore.</p><p>"Pen, may i kiss you ?" He whispered sumptuously, as suave as one could possibly be, his voice roughened by the sharps emotions raging inside of him. He leaned down his face towards hers slowly without even noticing..</p><p>"Yes" she whispered back, her eyes already half closed and the air was hot and heavy, their lips only a few centimeters apart when finaly they touched.</p><p>No words could correctly describe this ! </p><p>At first it was kind and gentle, thoughful, as all firsts should be;<br/>
Her lips were soft just as he thought they would be, they tasted like faded sweets and tea, her touch was exquisite and he could not get enough of it, he doubted he ever would, he guessed that the rest of her being would taste just as good as her lips, this kiss still was chaste, until it wasn't.</p><p>Colin lightly nipped at her lips, licked them, his tongued immersing in her mouth when she gasped, when she moaned her approval, their tongues touched in turn, pressing hardendly and with vigour, this kiss was anything but chaste, it was as hot and heavy as the air, wet and sweet but also salty. His hands gripped at her hips kindly but firmly and drew her even closer to him, pressing the entire lenght of her body against his.</p><p>He was hard for her, he was burning for her persistently, everlastingly. God how He wanted her, needed her, he moved his hands from her hips slowly, inching them to her bottom until he reached his destination, she was curvy and cottony, she was perfect.</p><p>Her hips pushed forward then backwards staright into his palms, her chest pressing into his own, setting him even more ablaze.</p><p> </p><p>God she felt good, so good but they had to stop, they didn't want to but they really should.</p><p>Slowly they calmed down, their lips leaving each others and kept close for awhile, holding each other and swinging to an imaginary tune before letting go.<br/>
They moved apart by a few feets, seated themselves on the sofa and kept hold of one another hands.</p><p>Later that day, as Penelope was preparing for bed she warmly though to herself that today too had been a beautiful day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi~<br/>This is my first time writing and posting, i hope this will be pleasing to read.<br/>If there some advice you would wish to give or note some errors you wish to tell me about feel free to do,<br/>As long as one stay polite and not insults are given, all is well.</p><p>Good day/night.</p><p>-Lula</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>